Misread
by NobleSpaceman
Summary: This is set after episode eight of season four. Gwaine/Leon. The aftermath of their swordfight. Spoilers. Slash.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

ooo

_This is set after episode eight of season four. Gwaine/Leon. The aftermath of their swordfight. Spoilers. Slash. _

_ooo_

The air was thick despite the snow that sprinkled the ground outside. Gwaine wiped his brow and ran his fingers back through his hair. He wasn't sure if it was the abundance of mead he had consumed or just the fact the tavern was shoulder to shoulder with exuberant townspeople. Either way Gwaine felt he needed to excuse himself from the salty air and begin the journey back to his castle chambers.

"Shouldn't you been in bed?"

Gwaine smirked and turned to find Sir Leon leant against the outside tavern wall. His eyes lingered on Leon's sling.

"Shouldn't you?"

He replied cockily, rolling an abandoned piece of wood that seemed to litter most of the lower town. He gestured to the crisp white fabric and Leon looked down, amused.

"Just a scratch, nothing that needs any special attention"

"Well only Gwen and Gaius'?"

Leon laughed and left his position against the wall to step closer to the brunette. The thick air that Gwaine thought he left in the tavern had seemed to return. He wasn't quite sure when his relationship with this knight had taken a peculiar turn. When he first met Leon, he never really thought much about him. He was wrapped up in reconnecting with his only friend to be bothered about the strawberry blonde with the soft smile. A couple of more weeks into his new life as a Camelot Knight he began to learn that Leon like to laugh…a lot. He found the oddest things funny. Gwaine underestimated the knights' love for fun. He had written him off as entitled nobleman, who grew up with servants and just happened to be a god fighter. Although that was all true, Gwaine realised there was more that met the eye when it comes to Leon.

It started slowly; they would drink together at the tavern. Leon could hold his drink a lot better than Gwaine but still managed to be a little shaky on his feet by the end of the night. Hands would find their way to knees under the wooden tables. Gwaine wrote it off as his need to be close to people. He'd always been a tactile person, even as child. One night though Leon brushed a lock of his hair behind his ear and he began to realise the change. It didn't scare him, because well nothing really did but felt reluctant to fall under the spell. Here they were now though. All that hesitation out the window as now they could be found sleeping and sneaking in each other's chambers.

Gwaine felt a strange tension now. Leon's arms were evidence of that. It was Gwaine's sword that caused the injury and he couldn't seem to trust himself anymore. He had always been described as a hot head. It was a term that had never really bothered him before, but this time in his anger that it was someone he loved that he'd hurt. He reached out to Leon's arm, feeling the bandage under his shirt. Yes he certainly did love Leon. It was never a sentiment he had expressed aloud but even in the haze of the enchantment, Gwaine felt the tug.

"It wasn't your fault"

Leon said softy, watching Gwaine closely.

"I could have easily have slashed you"

Gwaine scoffed

"I hardly slashed you"

Leon laughed softly and stepped closer, his neck bent, noses almost touching.

"I think you are playing with fire Sir Leon"

Gwaine glanced at the tavern door and continued with

"And I thought I was only one who did that"

"You might be the more…rebellious one…but that doesn't mean I don't know how to be dangerous too"

Despite his big talk, Gwaine knew Leon wasn't going to kiss him. The nobleman was not only slightly prudish but very much shy. Leon was also very aware of the repercussions of getting caught. Gwaine sighed and stroked his hair.

"Maybe we should get inside before we get in trouble"

Leon stepped back and began to walk ahead

"Don't bother following me though if you are going to keep being a moody bastard. I don't think I could stand another night of moping"

Gwaine jogged up to reach him

"I'm a moody bastard?"

He snapped

"You don't even want to talk about it"

Leon turned around

"Since when did you become such a talker of emotion Gwaine? We were enchanted by some magical creature, we did some crazy stuff and I got a little bit hurt. You have apologised…can we just move on?"

Leon began walking back up to the castle and Gwaine followed, wordlessly. They passed through the castle gates when Leon stopped again

"Gwaine? Are you really silent right now? I have to say this is the longest you have gone without speaking"

Gwaine rolled his eyes and remained silent. His lips were perused closed so tightly Leon wondered if that was the way Gwaine knew how to stop himself from speaking. The last couple of days had been filled with tension and it was being to wear Leon down. His duty as a knight was all consuming and he was missing his moments with Gwaine. The man knew how to bring light to the darkest moments and who couldn't seem to get through the night without tip toeing into Leon's room. Leon had been struggling these last few weeks. Gwaine had been distance and distracted of late. He knew exactly why and wished his wound would hurry and heal so it would be so present between the two of them. He'd been trying to gain from normality but it seemed if Gwaine didn't want to be found then he wouldn't be. It was only chance that he'd seen the man sneaking from the tavern.

They reached Gwaine's chamber door and Leon wondered whether it would be presumptuous to let himself in. Gwaine opened the door and walked straight in. The door left opened. Leon stood in the door frame, unsure of himself. Gwaine smiled softly and gestured for him to come in. Leon smiled and pushed himself of the frame.

"Is the storm over yet? Are we back to normal?"

Gwaine frowned and reached out for Leon's hands

"I know neither of us can say what we are. I know we have no future. I'm rough and abrasive and downright angry…but I love you…and I'm sorry"

Leon smiled. This declaration had been the last thing he had expected. He kissed Gwaine softly. Once on the lips, followed by the nose and then left his lips on his forehead. Something like this was very Gwaine. Sudden, over the top and everything he needed. Leon looked down at their hands and whispered softly

"Yes, I love you too"


End file.
